A Legacy Reborn
by ShadowSlayer220
Summary: "But I'm afraid you yourself are not done with your journey." Angeal spoke. Zack turned to him with a surprised look as they flew over the lifestream, "What do you mean?" He asked. "A new world needs you." His mentor smiled. "Angeal, I don't think I can do this." Zack answered unsure. "I have faith in you Zack," Angeal smiled. Zack gave a nod, "Ill do my best."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Crisis Core**

Soft rain pattered the ground, the sky covered by dark grey clouds that stretched for miles. Accompanied by low rumbles of thunder that were audible in the distance, Zack had been facing those clouds. On the edge of the cliff he laid, staring up into the gloomy sky. Like an empty void, his face a mixture of calm and surprise. Blood had been trickling down from head, bullet holes battered his chest. The Buster Sword still grasped in his hand, which laid in a pool of his own blood

Cloud struggled to crawl over to him, his face bruised and body broken. Muttered grunts escaped his lips with each slow movement, until he finally reached Zack's side. Who slowly made eye contact with him. "Z-Zack." He breathed, his voice shaky and small.

Zack opened his mouth to speak, struggling to find air. He winced as he inhaled, he knew he didnt have much time left. "For the...both of us." He exhaled. Cloud wasnt sure what he ment by this, "For the both of us?" He asked. Zack gave a small nod.

"Thats...right...your gonna..." He struggled to speak. "Your gonna..." He repeated as he reach for the back of Clouds neck, bringing it down to his bloody chest. "Live." He finished. Cloud sat there surpised, hearing the fading heartbeat of Zack Fair. "Youll be...my living legacy." He choked out, letting his hand fall back to the ground.

Cloud Strife lifted his head, the side of his face covered in his friends blood. He looked back at Zack, who gave a soft smile. He glanced over to his sword, "My honor, my dreams." He began as he dragged it closer to Cloud's reach, "There yours now." He finished, holding the hilt to Clouds face.

He reached out and slowly grabbed it, Zack gave a slight push on the blade forcing it to his friends possesion. "Im, your living legacy." Cloud repeated. Zack gave one last smile before closing his eyes, and with that his life had slipped away.

Cloud couldnt quite accept it, holding back tears he tried to find air to speak. Only to choke on his own breath, he reeled back his head. He gave out a scream, one that split throught the roaring sky and heavens. Cloud opened his watery eyes, remembering all the moments his shared with his fallen friend. His battles, his accomplishments, now he was gone. The clouds seemed to split in half, allowing the brightening rays of the sun to pass through.

Cloud glanced back down at Zack, his face at peace. The soft breeze flowing in his hair. "Embrace your dreams." His voice echoed in the back of his mind. "If you want to be a hero, you need to have dreams." Cloud found the strengh to stand up, the heavy sword slumped in his hands. "Thank you," He muttered. "I wont forget." Cloud looked over on his friend.

Cloud shut his eyes, holding back tears. He opened them to see over the horizon, then back down on Zack. "Goodnight," He spoke turning around. "Zack." With those final words, he began to drag the Buster Sword away from his friend. For his long journey across the baren wasteland to Midgar.

"That girl," Zack thought. "Said the sky...frightened her. That looks so...liberating." Zack opened his eyes to see the beautiful blue sky, thats when Angeal was seen, flying down from the heavens. "Those wings." He thought reaching out, "I want them too." He smiled as his old mentor grabbed his hand, and pulled Zack up in the air with him. "It feels...good." Zack smiled as he closed his eyes. "If you see Aerith, say hi for me." Zacks voice echoed as Cloud contined to drag his sword across the desert.

"Hey, would you say I became a hero?" Zack turned to Angeal as they both flew towards the lifestream, his mentor turned to him and gave a smile. "I told you to not let go of your dreams, pride, and honor. And you never did." He answered. "I just hope Cloud can make it on his own." Zack spoke with a hint of sorrow. "He will, and will go on to accomplish many things, "But Im afraid you yourself are not done with your journey." Angeal spoke.

Zack turned to him with a surprised look, "What do you mean?" He asked. "A new world needs you." His mentor smiled. "Angeal, I dont think I can do this." Zack answered unsured. "I have faith in you Zack," Angeal smiled. He nodded, "On your new journey, you will make new friends and allies, but keep in mind that you will also make new enemies as well." The mentor warned.

"I will do my best Angeal." Zack spoke. "You are going to a place called Death City, a world far different from your own." Angeal explained. "Go to a place called DWMA, once there you must see Lord Death. He expects your arrival." Angeal finished. "Understood," Zack nodded. "And try not to get into too much trouble puppy." Angeal smirked.

Zack gave a frown, "I thought we were past that." Angeal gave a playful smile, "Still the same as always." With that being said there was an intense blinding light, Zack shielded his eyes as it kept getting brighter and brighter.

**BREAK**

The sun was beating down over Death City, the massive populated civilazation surrounded by blazing deserts. Making it almost inaccessable, this was the home of the DWMA. A school designed by the Grim Reaper himself, training young meisters to hunt down souls of the damned. This, is the Death Weapon Meister Academy.

Upon the gates leading into the city flashed a bright light, as the intensity died down. It revealed to be Zack, who lowered his arms that shielded his eyes. He sported his traditional SOLDIER outfit, which was repaired into top shape. Somehow, the Buster Sword was still bolted to his back.

"Thats odd," Zack thought drawing his blade, "Didnt I give this to Cloud when I died?" He asked himself inspecting the sword. "I guess a part of the Buster Sword died with me." He concluded bolting the massive weapon back on, he glance up at the massive city. "Death City huh?" He rested his hands on his hips, "Lets hope your right old friend." Zack thought as he made his way past the gates.

**ELSEWHERE**

"Soul! Pass me the ball!" Maka smiled as her and the gang enjoyed their time off. From school, and from work. "Alright Maka, this ones coming right at ya'." Soul warned as he passed her the ball. "YOULL NEVER DEFEAT THE MIGHT OF BLACKSTAR!" BlackStar called as he jumped up at Maka, who suprisingly dribbled around him with the ball. Then went up to shoot, and scored.

"And thats game." Soul grinned. "Good job Maka." Tsubaki smiled. "Ah just you wait and see!" BlackStar exclaimed. Liz and Patty gave small claps from the side-lines, while Kidd sat on the bench enjoyed the beautiful Symmytry the sky had to offer.

"Do you guys have any plans tonight?" Maka asked the group, they all turned to each other and shook their heads. "Well, then how about you join Soul and I for dinner? Since I'm the one cooking tonight." She offered. "Why sure Maka, BlackStar and I would love too." Tsubaki smiled warmly. "Kidd, are you guys coming along too?" Maka called. "Im sure we can, if my father doesnt require our services." He answered.

Thats when he received a tap on the shoulder, Kidd looked up to see Zack. Maka froze, her face wide in terror. "What in the world," she spun around to see Zack standing over Kidd, "His soul wavelength is so powerful, its making my body tremble." Maka whispered to herself, glancing down at her trembling legs.

"Excuse me but, Im looking for a place called DWMA?" Zack asked, he glanced up and his eyes met with Makas. He wasnt sure why the girl looked scared, so he gave a small wave to show he was friendly. But it didnt make Maka feel any better, Kidd eyed him a bit suspiciously before pointing in a direction. "Go straight till you reach the fountain, then turn left. You cant miss it." He replied.

Zack gave a nod, he then began his trip to the DWMA. Kidd watched him till he was out of sight, "Maka, whats wrong?" Tsubaki asked. "T-that mans Soul, it was one of the most powerful Ive ever seen." She stuttered. "I felt it too, I couldnt see his soul. But I felt his power, and to be honest it scared me a little too." Soul replied. "As did I, Ive never seen that man before." Kidd Spoke.

"Could he be a spy for Medusa?" Soul asked Maka. "No, luckily I didnt sense any hostile aura from him." The shinigami replied. "A transfer student maybe?" Tsubaki inquired. "He looks a little to old to be a transfer student Tsubaki." Liz interjected. "I am still incertain. But the worst part is..." Kidd began, without warning he dropped to his hands and knees. "His sword was unsymmytrical! Oh why! Why? Why does such garbage exist? I hate it so much!"

Everyone sweat-dropped, Liz sighed at Kidds antics. Patty however laughed and clapped at them, "Bahahaha! He couldnt possibly be a match for I! BlackStar! Ahahahaha!" BlackStar boasted. "Anyway, are you guys ok with 7:30?" Maka asked everyone. They all nodded in agreement, "Well, I better go shopping then." She smiled.

**BREAK**

Zack stood at the top of the staircase, eyeing the gothic structure. "This is a school?" Zack raised a brow. "Such a strange city indeed." He replied to himself. He then grew silent, thinking about how Cloud was doing. More importantly Aerith, he sighed. He didnt even get to say goodbye, "Stay safe my friends." He muttered.

Upon opening the massive doors, he was greeted by Spirit and Professor Stein in the lobbey. "Can we help you?" Spirit asked, Zack eyed them carefully. He had to restrain himself from staring at the big screw sticking out of Steins head, "Im here to see a Lord Death?" Zack questioned his answer.

"And you are?" Stein spoke in his usual monotone, turning the screw in his head. Zack tried his best to avoid eye contact with the strange man, "Zack, Zack Fair." He answered. Spirit and Stein glanced at each other and nodded, "Please follow us." Spirit spoke as he led the ex-SOLDIER through the halls of the school, and was a little creeped out at the eerie guillotine hallway.

As they entered Lord Deaths santuary, Shinigami had his back turned to the group. "Lord Death, Zack Fair is here to see you." Stein spoke turning the screw in his head, there was a brief silence as he stood around. Zack felt his hand going for the hilt of his weapon, "Heya! Heya! Wazzup? Wazzzuuuup?" Death bobbed up and down in a cheerful manor.

Zack stood there puzzled, this Lord Death was not at all what he imagined to be. "Um, Lord Death?" Zack asked questionably. "Yup! Thats Me! And you must be Zack!" Death chirped. "Er, correct." The ex-SOLDIER replied. "Oh goodie! Goodie! Im glad that youve made it." Shinigami spoke cheerfully.

"Then you know why Im here?" Zack asked. Death nodded, "You see, we are in dark times. The kishin Asura has finally revived." He spoke seriously. "Kishin?" Zack asked confused. "A demon with unspeakable power, much like your Sephiroth." Death answered. He clenched his fists, Sephiroth. That name left a bad taste in his mouth, he was much of the reason why he was in this mess in the first place, the traitor.

"Now, now lets not get too upset." Death warned, "Anyway, a sense a great war soon. Between the Kishin and DWMA, and we're asking for your help." He added. "I dont see how I can be much help." He sighed. "Right now we need all the help we can get, and you would make a great alley for the DWMA." Death replied.

Zack glanced away, deep in thought. He thought of Cloud, Aerith, and Angeal. And what they wouldve done. All came back with the same answer, fight for the right cause. Zack turned his head back, his eyes narrowed. Time to be a true hero, "I will join you Death, I'll fight along side with all of you." Zack replied turning to Spirit and Stein, "Im not going to let this place end up like Nibelheim." Zack muttered.

"Excellent! Now I have another request for you." Death raised a giant finger, "Yes?" Zack asked. "There is a group of meisters, they are strong and kind hearted. I wish for you to join them, train them to become stronger. And be a source of guidance." The Death God requested. "I shall do the best I can." Zack gave a nod. "Now as for your living arrangements, I have taking care of them." He added.

"Lord Death?" Maka asked as she stepped into the room, "You wished to see me?" She added. "Maka! Hows daddys little girl doing?" Spirit exclaimed. "Not on your life." She turned her head, causing the Death Scythe to sulk away.

"Oh its you, from the park." Maka took notice to Zack, "Hey there." He smiled. "Maka, this is Zack Fair. He just joined our fight against the Kishin, and Ive decided to place him with you as a roommate." Death spoke. "Well sure, I dont mind." She gave a slight shrug.

"Excellent! Then you are free to roam around as you please." Shinigami chirped. Zack turned to Maka, "Sooooo, do you like fish?" She smiled sheepishly, he blinked a few times. But he gave a soft smile in return.

Okay! I think I hit this one right of the bat.

Please leave a review, contructive criticizm is appreciated.

Later Gaters,

ShadowSlayer220


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: I know this took me a long time to post, please forgive me. I promise it wont take that long in the future.

Disclaimer: I don't not own Final Fantasy or Soul Eater

Zack leaned back in the comfy chair; it had been a long day already. The events of today still unfolding in his head, he should've gone to the life stream. But fate had other plans...

"So where are you from?" Soul broke the silence, Zack sat up in his seat. "A small village called Gongaga." He replied. "Gongaga? I've never heard of that place before." Blair meowed hopping on Souls shoulder. "I thought not, a quiet little place with a beautiful mountain side and surrounded by luscious trees." The ex-SOLDIER smiled to himself.

"I see, and you are here because? I mean, Death City isn't the greatest place in the world." The scythe weapon asked. "I am a part of a military group called SOLDIER, and Death requested that SOLDIER send a member to aid you in this Kishin revival you speak of." Zack replied. He really couldn't tell him why or how he got here, they'd think he was some sort of nut.

"Interesting, and judging by your weapon you're a sword meister?" Soul eyed the Buster Sword. "Err, you mean master." Zack corrected. "No, meister." The scythe insisted. "Um...what's a meister?" The ex-SOLDIER raised a brow, "An expert on a certain weapon type." Soul answered. "Sooooo, a master then..." Zack had sweat-dropped.

"Grrr, meister damnit!" The scythe weapon replied with a formed tick mark. He sighed, "Basically it's like this," He spoke extending an arm, transforming it into a scythe blade. "Im a weapon."

Zack's eyes lit up with interest, "Mutation maybe? Like Angeal and Genesis' wings?" He thought to himself. "Maka could probably explain it to you the best, but our job is to hunt down Kishin eggs before they become full Kishin." Soul replied. Zack crossed his arms, taking in all of the info. Angeal was right; this world is far different from his own.

**Later that Night**

As 7:30 came rolling around, as did the rest of the group. Learning their names and weapon forms, Zack introduced himself to them. Now they were seated at the dinner table.

"So Zack, where are you from?" Tsubaki smiled. "Oh a small village called Gongaga." He replied with a smile, "Are you a sword meister by any chance?" Maka asked. "No, just a sword master I'm afraid." He replied, finally learning the difference. "And what exactly made you want to become a mercenary? Not everyone what's to grow up to be a sword for hire."

"Well, ever since I could remember. I wanted to join SOLDIER, to become top of the first class." Zack replied. "And did you ever reach your goal?" Tsubaki asked. "Oh I reached first class alright, but there was a...a traitor...It's not something I want to talk about right now." The ex-SOLDIER muttered.

The room fell silent for a moment, "That's awful." Tsubaki replied. "Yeah, but it's all in the past now." He muttered. Then, he felt a piercing pain in his head. He clenched his eyes shut, grasping both sides of his head. Images began flashing in his mind, Cloud, Aerith, Angeal, Midgar, Gongaga, Costa Del Sol. "What's happening?" Zack thought.

Dr. Hojo, the experimenting, Sephiroth amongst the burning Nibelheim. "Sephiroth! Have you completely lost your mind?!" His voice echoed, followed by Sephiroths laughter. "You can't go back to Midgar Zack." Cissnei's voice followed. "Zack?" Aeriths voiced echoed, "Aerith?!" His eyes shot open.

"Zack?" Maka spoke as he blinked a few times, realizing that everyone had been staring at him. "Are you okay?" She asked. "I...I need some air, please enjoy yourselves." He spoke quickly leaving the room.

"What's gotten into him?" Soul turned to Maka, who could only shrug. "Oh I hope he's okay." Tsubaki replied worryingly. BlackStar hadn't been paying attention to the whole ordeal; he was too busy stuffing his face.

Kidd remained quiet, deep in thought. There was something odd about Zack; he had been to many regions. He had never heard of Gongaga, as well as this SOLDIER group he claimed to be a part of. Perhaps his father will provide an answer.

**Break**

Zack sat upon the rooftop of the apartment complex, deep in thought. Still shaken from the visions of the past, what did they mean? "Zack?" Maka spoke from behind him. He turned around and smiled, "Yes Maka?" He replied. She came and sat down next to him, letting her feet dangle of the edge. "What happened back there?"

"I….I'm not sure." Zack hesitated. "Well, as long as you're okay." Maka smiled. The ex-SOLDIER gave a small smile, "Maka, about today. In the park, the scared look you gave me. Was I late intimidating?" He chuckled a little. "No, no not at all really." She smiled apologetically. "It's just that…I can see into ones soul. And yours just spooked me a little with being powerful." She added.

"My…soul?" Zack scratched the top of his head, "Yes, not many meisters can do it. But I can see into ones soul and soul wavelength." Maka replied. "I see, I have a few tricks of my own." He smiled as he took a piece of roof shingle, cutting open his hand. "Now why would you…" Maka was cut off as the Ex-SOLDIERs hand glowed green, then sealing up the wound completely,(1) leaving no traces of blood.

"Incredible! I didn't know you were a wizard Zack, you don't have the soul of one." She replied. "Oh no, Im not a wizard Maka." Zack chuckled, he looked at his glowing hand. "It's called Materia, its similar to magic of course. But slightely different, I can combine different Materia and make a new one." He replied.

"I see," Make put a finger to her chin. Zack gave a smile, then returning his gaze to the setting sun. "And in the future Zack," Maka began. The ex-SOLDIER turned to her. "We always have your back, and you can tell us anything that ever bothers you." She smiled. Zack was caught off guard, only after a day they already trust him like family. He could only give a smile, they both reached and gave each other a fist pound.

**Break**

That night, Zack tossed and turned in his sleep. Visions of the past still haunt him, he winced as he dripped with sweat. "SOLDIER 2nd class Zack on the job!" His younger voice echoed. Images of him fighting Sephiroth flashed, along with Angeal. "Remember your dreams." He echoed, as an image flashed of his mentor lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Stop it!" Zack cried out, but the images continued. "No! Open your eyes, Genesis!" His voice echoed as Genesis flashed in his mind. "Take them to the labs." Dr. Hojo's voice commanded. Zack heard the screams of himself and Cloud, due to the horrific experiments that happened at the Shinra Mansion. He then saw Aerith, "Aerith!" He exclaimed, she gave him a soft smile, that's when Sephiroth appeared behind her, Zack's eyes lit up. "Nooooo!" He screamed as Sephiroth grinned, piercing Aeriths body with Masamune.(2)

"AERITH!" Zack screamed as he shot up in bed, followed by Soul and Maka kicking down the door. "Zack!" Maka exclaimed as they rushed to him, the Ex-SOLDIER panted heavily, sweat dripping from his face. Eyes wide with fear, staring at the foot of his bed.

**Break**

Maka, Soul, and Zack walked down the guillotine hallway, each not uttering a word about the incident of last night. Lord Death had summoned them, he had assigned them a task and had to be filled in on the situation. Zack had trailed behind the two, his mind off in thought.

"Aren't you gonna ask him about last night?" Soul whispered. "Quiet Soul, he'll tell us when he's ready." Maka responded. As they stepped in Death's chambers, he was waiting for them. "Oh goodie goodie you're here!" He exclaimed happily.

"Yes Lord Death, we've come for the mission you have assigned us." Maka replied. "Oh right!" He bobbed up and down. "You see, it appears the village of Czech had a bit of an incident with a golem. The oldest one there as a matter of fact." He swayed back and forth. "What kind of incident sir?" Soul asked.

"The golem went berserk, and tried to kill everyone." Death answered. "That's odd, don't golems always do what they are told?" Maka asked. "Indeed Maka, that's what they are made for, and that's why I want you three to investigate the matter."* Lord Death replied.

"Don't worry sir, you can count on us." Maka nodded. Death smiled behind his mask, "Err, Lord Death. Can I speak to you on a private matter?" Zack spoke, Death nodded. Signaling Soul and Maka to leave the room, once out of sight he turned to the ex-SOLDIER.

"So Zack, how you adjusting to your new environment?" He asked. "I have grown used to them already, especially Maka. But there was something I needed to ask you." Zack replied. "Oh? And what's that?" Death asked. "I keep having visions, of the past. Do you know what they mean? I've never had them before." Zack replied.

Death put a finger to his chin, "I can't say, Im sure it's probably nothing Zack. I can have nurse Nygus check on you when you return." He offered. "That would be nice thank you." The ex-SOLDIER bowed. "I'll be sure to let her know. In the meantime I want you to help Maka and Soul complete their mission." Death ordered. Zack nodded before exiting to join the others.

**Break**

The gang stood at the gates of Loew, it was a working village. With a smoking chimney on almost every house, "Why do you think the oldest golem acted up?" Soul asked eyeing his surroundings. "I don't know, but it is rather strange. Since this is the first case that I've ever heard." Maka replied.

They began to ask around about the golem, but for some reason no one was talking. It was understandable, with them being outsiders. However it seemed they were scared, rather than being distrustful.

"Man, I wonder why no one is talking." Maka sighed, "They're obviously shaken up about the situation." Soul replied. Zack remained silent, he hasn't spoken much since they left Death City.

"Excuse me," Spoke a voice, everyone turned to see a man. He had sandy blonde hair, wearing large gloves and earrings. "My names Sou, I heard that you were looking for the golem." He replied. "Yes, we were sent by the DWMA." Maka answered. "C'mon, I'll take you too it." He smiled. Soul and Maka exchanged glances, and then nodded.

"Please excuse the other villagers, they're a little distrustful towards outsiders." Sou apologized. Zack eyed him, there was something that didn't sit well with the ex-SOLDIER. "Sou, do you know why the golem went on a rampage?" Maka asked.

"We build golems to help aid us in everyday tasks, we never train or build them to fight. This situation has even stumped me." He replied as they we're led outside of the town. That was when they heard stomping and crashing, the ground shaking violently. "Man, she has no patience." Sou smirked.

Zack reached for the hilt of his sword, his assumptions were correct. "Sou? What's going on?" She turned to the enchanter. "I guess the secrets out. So answer me this, how can you stand being leashed by the DWMA?" He asked. "What are you talking about?" Soul grunted.

"For over 800 years my bloodlust for the DWMA has been stored." Sou grinned maniacally. The golem busted through a wall, "I've been able to transfer my soul to different Souls for over 800 years! Waiting for the right time to finally destroy the DWMA!" He laughed evilly, his body began to change. Chains ran throughout his limbs, "My name is not Sou! It's Giriko!"

He morphed into a chainsaw, the golem had walked over and picked him up. Ready to fight, Soul transformed into his scythe. Maka twirled him around a few times before standing ready, Zack drew his Buster Sword, getting into his stance.

The golem charged with the transformed Giriko, Maka jumped out of the way. Leaving Zack to block the attack, she jumped up for a slash. But the golem lifted his weapon, parrying her attack. "I can't believe he managed to live by transferring his soul to other bodies." Maka spoke to Soul, "Is he that hell bent on destroying DWMA?" Soul asked.

Zack jumped up for an attack, as he was about to come down on the creature. A sudden pain split through his head, he dropped to one knee. Clutching both sides of his head. "Not again," He winced. Looking up, his eyes widened with fear as Sephiroth stood over him. The evil smirk on his face, everything flashed as the flames of Nibelheim rose around him.

Sephiroth raised his sword, ready to bring it down on the ex-SOLDIER. "ZACK!" The shout from Maka snapped the ex-SOLDIER out of his trance, realizing the golem was bringing down the chainsaw on him. He barely had enough time to raise his sword to block the attack, "Soul! It's time!" Maka commanded.

She closed her eyes as her soul wavelength intensified, "Soul resonance!" They shouted in unison, her blade growing and changing in shape. "Witch Hunter!" She exclaimed, Maka then realized there was whole in the side of the golem. Something shot out from it, stopping her in her tracks. Maka fell over, dropping her scythe and unable to move.

"Maka?!" Soul exclaimed transforming back, propping her up. "I can't move Soul." She panicked. "What?" He raised a brow. "Im paralyzed," She replied. Upon further inspection, she was covered in silk like strands. "W-what the?" She stammered.

"Maka!" Zack exclaimed pushing the golem's blade away from his. It stepped back, the ex-SOLDIER rushed to her side. Everyone watched as dozens of black spiders crawled out of the hole in the golem, "What the?" Zack spoke. The spiders began to take shape, after all the spiders morphed together. A woman had been formed, wearing a long black dress and holding a fan. Her black hair put up, eyes that were cold and could pierce through anyone's soul. "Who is that?" Maka awed as she gave the group a chilling soft smile.

Chapter 2 is done! XD Why is Zack having these visions? Is something or someone coming back from the past? If so, what…..or who?

1: Aeriths healing wave

2: I decided to use that as just a nightmare, completely coincidental.

3: I understand that Zack has replaced Chrona on that mission, don't worry Chrona fans. I haven't forgotten about him.

4: I know I didn't get the confrontation with Giriko 100% correct, but please bear with me.

5:All chapters will be around 2,000 words

That's all for now. Till next time,

ShadowSlayer220 out


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Alright! Chapter 3! Please enjoy the story and leave a review!

Maka! Could you take us away with the disclaimer?!

Maka: ShadowSlayer does not own Soul Eater or Final Fantasy, now enjoy the fanfic already.

Chapter 3

The trio stared in silence at the woman; she stared back at them in return. "Maka, who is she?" Soul asked, "I…I don't know." She replied Zack stood his ground; he had to defend his friends from whatever may come. He glared at the woman, she just stared at him. Her expression unchanged, he kept a firm grip on his sword.

"Soul, Maka, Zack….It's a pleasure to meet you all." She finally replied, catching everyone off guard. "How do you know our names?" Maka demanded. "It's simple, my spiders tell me everything." She answered as a spider dangled from her fan, keeping the same chilling expression. "Like just a few days ago, Soul burned the dinner by leaving it in the oven too long." Maka shot her weapon partner a glare, which turned his ahead away with a tick mark.

"Or how you arrived in his world Mr. Fair," She gave a chilling smile. Zack's eyes widened, how could see know? Maka and Soul both turned their heads to the ex-SOLDIER, puzzled by the statement. "That's right; I know everything about you all." Zack gritted his teeth, the grip on his sword tightened.

"Giriko, could you be a dear and take care of our SOLDIER here?" The woman asked. "With pleasure Lady Arachne," He sneered. Blades formed at his feet, and he bolted after him. Zack stood ready, and as Giriko came close for a strike. He jumped out of the way, getting behind Giriko He swung his massive blade. The chainsaw managed to duck, but the ex-SOLDIER kicked him in the back. Causing him to fly forward, he then jumped back with a kick.

Zack blocked his attack with his sword, the chains from Giriko's foot grinding against the Buster Sword. Sparks flew as they battled for dominance; the ex-SOLDIER pushed away Giriko's foot and moved forward.

Zack did and upward slash, Giriko had stepped out of the way. The ex-SOLDIER followed up with a 360 degree slash attack, this time Giriko parried it with his chainsaw foot. They both jumped back, "Heh, you're not half bad." Giriko cracked his neck, "Are you kidding me? Im just getting started," Zack replied twirling the Buster Sword a few times.

They both charged at each other, Zack lifted his massive sword and Giriko raised his foot. Resulting in a weapon lock, sparks flying everywhere. This time Giriko pushed Zack away, the revving chains on his foot glowed. "Saw Foot, second gear." He grinned. He jumped up in the air, front flipping and bringing his glowing foot down to Earth.

Zack maneuvered out of Giriko's range, he dashed forward. Ready to strike, but Giriko jumped over his attack. He brought down his saw foot on the ex-SOLDIER, who brought up his sword just in time to deflect the attack.

Zack jumped back, preparing for an attack. "Limit Break…" He began, Giriko raised a brow. But he stood ready for an attack, the ex-SOLDIER bolted for the chainsaw at almost blinding speeds. He knocked the unsuspecting Giriko into the air, "Omnislash!" Zack called as he unleashed a series of attacks, vertical, horizontal, and diagonally. Gold streaks followed the attacks, knocking Giriko around like a rag-doll.

With a strong swing of his blade, he smashed Giriko into the dirt. "Such speed," Maka awed. Giriko sat up, "Damn that hurt." He cracked his neck, he jumped to his feet. "But this battle is far from over." He grinned maniacally as he revved his chainsaw foot, Zack stood ready, and as Giriko charged everything flashed. It wasn't Giriko charging at the ex-SOLDIER, it was Genesis.

"Genesis!?" His eyes widened, he only gave a smirk. But everything flashed back as Giriko cut across Zack's chest. "Zack!" Maka cried. "Why is this happening?!" Zack screamed in his head. It flashed again, this time it was Sephiroth. "What?" Zack's jaw dropped. He gave his evil smirk before cutting across the ex-SOLDIER's chest again, once again Sephiroth flashed back to Giriko.

"C'mon, you're making this too easy for me." He grinned. "Zack! Snap out of it!" Maka pleaded. The ex-SOLDIER winced as the stinging pain from his cuts set in, he stuck his sword in the ground to help support himself. Giriko smirked at Zack's struggle, "Darn, I was just getting started and you've already had enough."

Zack pulled his sword out of the guard, and shakily lifted it into a fighting stance. Giriko went for an attack, as the ex-SOLDIER blocked the blow. The force knocked his weapon out of his hands; he flew back along with it. Zack staggered to his feet, his hand began to glow green. He held it to his wounds, and they quickly sealed up. Once finished, he regained his posture. He went to retrieve his sword, he turned to face Giriko.

"Back for more?" He sneered, Zack charged on the offensive. He swung his blade with force, Giriko parried it. But it knocked his leg back with recoil, he struck again, and again, Giriko at this point was having trouble parrying. Zack was trying his best to restrain himself from getting too angry, if so his attacks would get sloppy.

Giriko jumped back to regain some stability, "Saw Foot, third gear." He smirked as the revving chains on his foot intensified; using the chains he glided across the pavement towards Zack. Who spun out of the way, he knocked his blade into Giriko's back. Resulting in his face to smack the concrete, he slowly rose to his feet. "You bastard, now you're just pissing me off." He growled.

Arachne still sat on the golem, her face still expressionless. "I think it's time I end this." Zack spoke as his blade began to glow blue, "Soul Resonance." He muttered. Soul and Maka were dumbstruck, mouths in a gape. "Maka….is that what I think it is?" Soul asked. "Impossible…." She awed. "Witch Hunter…." They both muttered. As a faint image of Maka's Witch Hunter scythe illuminated inside Zack's Buster Sword. (1)

"Witch Hunter!" He exclaimed as he slashed Giriko, who was caught off-guard. He was sent flying back, landing next to the golem and Arachne. "It's impossible Soul…" Maka muttered, "Our Soul Resonance performed….by someone else." Soul stood there, mouth gaped. "He doesn't even have a weapon partner. This doesn't make sense." He replied.

Giriko slowly rose to his feet, badly beaten. "Giriko, perhaps it is best that we retreat." Arachne turned to him. "Fine, but this isn't over. You hear me?" He huffed as they turned to walk away, Zack sighed as he bolted his sword back on. He turned to the Maka and Soul, whose mouths were still gaped open. "I guess I have some explaining to do don't I?" He smiled sheepishly.

They both nodded, still speechless. "Maka, are you feeling alright?" Zack kneeled down to her, "….Yes, Im just paralyzed by this silk." She replied. His hand began to glow green, he then held it near Maka. The strands of silk began to disappear, until they completely vanished. Maka then was able to move again, and she rose to her feet. "Thanks Zack, lets hurry and get back to DWMA and warn Lord Death about the situation." She spoke.

**Break**

The trio once again found themselves walking down the guillotine hallway, like déjà vu Zack quietly trailed behind Soul and Maka. "How can one copy another Soul Resonance? It's impossible, no one has ever done it." Soul whispered. "I…I don't know." Maka stammered.

Once they were in Death's chamber, he had been waiting for them. "Heya! Heya! Wazzzuuuuup?! How'd the mission go?" Death bobbed up and down. "We've got some bad news sir…." Maka replied. "Yes, Im well aware of the situation." Death spoke.

"Then Lord Death, do you know who that woman was?" She asked. "Her name is Arachne, and she was the creator of Death Weapons. But she disappeared a long time ago. Now she has awoken." Death answered. "What are we to do?" Zack asked, "I'll worry about that, you three go and get some rest. You've earned it." Lord Death answered.

"Zack, I'd like to speak to you in private." He added as they were leaving, once Maka and Soul left the room Death turned his attention the ex-SOLDIER. "I may have an answer to the visions you are having," He began. Zack shifted uncomfortably, he was finally able to get some answers.

"I believe the reason behind your visions and nightmares is due to the result of the Kishin's madness." He answered putting a massive gloved hand to his chin. "The Kishin's madness?" Zack raised a brow. "Yes, believe it or not everyone has some madness. I believe you trying so desperately to escape your past, the madness is causing you to hallucinate some of the events and troubles you had." Lord Death replied. "Then how do I stop it?" The ex-SOLDIER asked. "Unfortunately the only to rid the world of the madness is to destroy the Kishin Asura, until then your madness will worsen. Soon you'll become obsessed with getting rid of your past. This is why we need to defeat Asura as soon as possible." Death answered.

"Then how am I supposed to battle against it?" Zack asked. "Everyone can do it differently, I suppose you keep your will strong. And your friends can help you along the way." The Death God replied. The ex-SOLDIER nodded. "Now go rest, I have another mission for you all soon. And this will take more than just the three of you." He ordered. Zack nodded, and turned to leave the room.

He dropped to his knee in the guillotine hallway, the screaming pain in his head was back. Zack looked up to see Sephiroth standing before him, the same evil grin plastered on his face. "No, Death says you're not real." Zack muttered. "Are you sure? After the recent events Im certain you don't know what to believe." He sneered.

"No! You're just a damn memory! Cloud and I defeated you!" Zack raised his voice. Sephiroth smirked, and moved closer to Zack's face. "I will never be a memory." Zack shook his head loose, and Sephiroth was gone. He rose to his feet, and with that he proceeded to leave. But little did he know, Kidd was listening around the corner.

**Break**

As Zack left the DWMA grounds, he was met up with Maka and Soul. "Zack, we need to talk." Maka spoke. Zack nodded, he knew he had to explain himself.

Back at Maka's apartment, they all sat in the living room. "Ever since I was in SOLDIER, I've been able to mimic ones attacks. As soon as I see how an attack is done, I can copy it into my own. This is one of the many reasons why I was one of the top in first class." Zack explained. "Interesting, because you're the first who could ever copy another ones Soul Resonance." Maka replied. "Besides, we make it look cooler." Soul smirked. Zack could only smile, "Oh, I almost forgot. Death also wanted me to test your abilities in combat, I know we just got back from Loew. But I believe a good sparing is in order." The ex-SOLDIER offered. They both looked at each other, giving a slight shrug. "You on." Maka grinned.

**Break**

In the training grounds of the DWMA, Maka and Soul faced Zack, "Are you guys ready?" Zack asked. Soul transformed into a scythe, Maka gripped her weapon, twirling it around a few times before standing ready. Zack drew his massive blade, "Now don't hold back on me now." He smiled getting into a stance. Maka charged, slashing with her weapon. Zack easy parried the attack, he spun around with an attack of his own. Maka blocked with her scythe, she went low and tried to get a leg sweep on Zack. But he jumped back, Maka charged again, this time swinging upward.

The ex-SOLDIER side-stepped, bringing up his blade. Maka was barely able to block the attack, she switched her footing, now going for the offensive. She began to barrage Zack with attacks, who parried our dodged most of them. "Good form." The ex-SOLDIER smiled. He went for a vertical slash, Maka however side-stepped. She did a leg sweep, this time knocking Zack off balance. Zack landed on his back, however he flipped to his feet. Blocking one of Maka's attacks as soon as he did.

"Not bad Maka, Im impressed." The ex-SOLDIER smirked as they pushed for dominance. "Don't take me too lightly." She grinned back, ""Never did," Zack chuckled. He pushed back her blade, he spun around and went for a slash. Maka knocked the Buster Sword away, and charged for Zack. Having no choice but to duck, Maka twirled her blade. The scythe bouncing off the Buster Sword with metal clangs and sparks, as Maka charged for Zack. Everything flashed, it wasn't Maka….But Sephiroth yet again, and Zack froze in his tracks. He then cut across his chest with Masamune, the ex-SOLDIER's eyes lit up with pain.

Maka had replaced Sephiroths, and her eyes where in complete shock. "Zack…" She muttered. The blood began to run out of the large deep gash across his chest. He looked down at it, and then to Maka. The surprise on his face was as equal to Maka's, "Maka! What the hell happened!?" Soul exclaimed.

The ex-SOLDIER dropped the Buster Sword, he was seeing double as he dropped to his knees. He was about to fall until Maka rushed to catch him, "Zack! Im so sorry!" Maka exclaimed. He wasn't responding, "Zack! ZACK!"

Alright! Chapter 3 is done! Will Zack be alright? Will he be able to battle the Madness within him?

1 If you remember in Crisis Core Zack was able to copy Limit Breaks and use them as his own, I've decided to use Soul Resonances for this ability as well.

Chapter 4 will be here soon,

Till next time,

ShadowSlayer out,


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadow: Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I've gone through some personal troubles the past couple months. But now I'm back! Please enjoy!**

**Soul: Shadowslayer220 does not own Soul Eater or Final Fantasy, sheesh.**

Zack opened his eyes, he was not at the DWMA, and he wasn't back home either. He wasn't anywhere, darkness had surrounded him. A thick fog had made his visibility difficult; he had turned around sharply, trying to make sense of it all.

"Hello?" He called out, not expecting a response. He then heard rushing footsteps behind him, "Who's there!?" He spun around. Zack backed up a little, reaching for his blade. Only to feel nothing, he was unarmed. "Damn it." He cursed under his breath. Laughter echoed around him in the darkness, a very sinister laugh. "Show yourself!" The ex-SOLDIER demanded, backing up some more.

"Hello Zack." Sephiroth appeared from the shadows, his eyes went wide. "You!" Zack growled. "Are you that surprised to see me?" He smirked, "What do you want from me?!" The ex-SOLDIER exclaimed. "Why?! Why do you haunt me?!" He stepped closer. "Isn't it obvious?" Sephiroth laughed, "To torture you!" Zack gritted his teeth, "No, you're not real! Lord Death says you're just a figment of my imagination!"

"Oh?" He stepped closer, "Are you sure about that?" Zack clenched his fists tightly, suddenly charging after his arch-enemy. "Get out of my head!" He threw his fist at the madman, as it made contact Sephiroth magically vaporized into the air.

"What the…?" His laughter echoed all around him. "Show yourself coward!" Zack called out. His face then poked out of the darkness, "No Zack, you're the coward." He laughed as his face began to morph into something grotesque, Zack's eyes widened at the horrifying sight. Three vertical eyes were placed on his face, his mouth split open across his head, threatening to tear his whole face off. The horrifying monster that was Sephiroth gave a fearsome roar.

Zack turned and bolted, hoping to get away. "You can't escape from me!" Sephiroth followed close behind, running on all fours. When Zack turned back around he was forced to skid to a stop, for Maka and Soul blocked his path with their backs turned. "Maka! Soul! Listen, Sephiroths-" Zack had stopped as they turned around.

Their faces were morphed just like Sephiroths had done; they gave an ear-splitting shriek as they moved closer to the ex-SOLDIER. "No…" Zack shook his head as he backed away, bumping right into Sephiroth. He spun around in horror; he turned his head to see Soul and Maka approaching closer. He backed away from the group, only to run into a fourth person, as he turned around he gave a terrifying scream. For Aerith stood before him, face like the other three

Zack shot up in his bed, "Aerith!" He called out. Nygus rushed to his bedside, "Zack?! What's wrong?" She shook him, he panted as sweat pooled from his body. "Zack, are you okay?" She asked again, he glanced up at her and then back to the floor. "I-I'm fine." He managed to answer; Nygus wiped his sweat with a towel. "Probably just a fever-induced nightmare, nothing to worry about." She replied.

Zack glanced at his chest, which was wrapped thoroughly with gaze and bandages. "You took a nice clean cut across the chest; unfortunately it required a lot of stitches though. But no serious internal damage." She answered for him. He ran a hand through his long black hair, "Where's Maka?" Nygus brought over his clothes, "She wouldn't leave your bedside for most of the time, and it took both Soul and me to convince her to go home and rest. You should probably go see her." She replied.

"It wasn't her fault," he muttered. "My mind traced off." He recalled Sephiroth taking Maka's place, "Either way, she felt horrible. She also told me you've been acting very strange, calling out a few unheard names." Nygus held up her clipboard, "Cloud, Aerith, Angeal, Genesis…and Sephiroth." She named them off, the ex-SOLDIER tensed up at the hearing of the last one. "Do any of those sound familiar to you?" She asked.

He sighed, "No, none of them." He watched as Nygus wrote a few things down. "Hmmm, strange. Anyway you are free to leave, although I advise you not to strain yourself for the next couple of days." She replied, "Thanks doc." Nygus closed the curtains, leaving the ex-SOLDIER to get dressed. He raised a brow as he held up a black shirt with a fiery skull in the center, "Hey doc, where'd my uniform go?" He poked his head out of the curtain.

"Oh, that. It was completely ruined; Maka brought those in for you not too long ago." She replied. "Terrific," He huffed. Stepping out from the curtains, the shirt made his muscles stand out more than he wanted to. The pants were also black, with flames coming from the bottom pant-legs. Maka even brought him a pair of white shoes, "I feel awkward…" He sweat-dropped.

"Well, at least you'll be able to fit in now." Nygus teased. He sighed, grabbing his weapon that rested in the corner; he hoisted it over his shoulder. "Thanks again Nygus." He waved in the doorway, "You just better be careful this time around." She crossed her arms; he gave her a smirk as he exited the room.

As he walked down the massive hallway, Professor Stein rounded the corner with his hands in his lab coat. "I see you are well." He spoke in his usual monotone. "Yes, for the time being anyway." Zack replied. "I was informed of what happened, and there's no doubt in my mind that you're already succumbing to the Kishin's madness." Stein lit a cigarette. "Yes, I believe Lord Death had explained a bit to me before." He replied.

"So you know how it works then?" Stein exhaled smoke. "I have a basic idea." The ex-SOLDIER responded. "And it will only get worse; it affects people in different ways. Right now I'm rapidly being consumed by the madness; I came to you because I won't be able to control it much longer I want you to take my place." Stein took a drag on his cigarette, "Wait, what?!" Zack had been taken back by the Professor's statement, "You want me to teach your class?" He asked. "Precisely."

"Are you insane?!" The ex-SOLDIER exclaimed, "Almost." Zack face-palmed. "I also want you to train Maka and her group; this will be no easy task I assure you. But I know your skills in combat are far greater than my own, making you the perfect substitute teacher." Stein added. "But as a teacher? You can't be serious." He protested. "The only thing you'll be teaching are skills in combat and tactics don't worry I'll leave Math and Science to Sid." The Professor replied.

Zack sighed, "I won't make any promises, but I will try." Stein put out his cigarette; reaching into his lab coat he retrieved a vile with red liquid. "Here, this is a concoction a managed to create in my lab." The mad scientist handed the test tube to the ex-SOLDIER, who held it to the light examining the liquid. "What is it?" Stein turned the screw in this head before answering, "When you start feeling the effects of the madness drink it, it should make the symptoms go away temporarily. But only use it when you need it the most." Zack shook the liquid around a bit, "Wait, why don't you take it then? Wouldn't you need it the most?" He asked.

"I've already tried; unfortunately my condition is a bit more severe. I've tried almost anything, but my condition only worsens. You have a better chance of controlling it then I do. But that should work." Stein spoke as he turned to leave; it took Zack a moment to process the Professors last statement. "Wait, what do you mean it should?" He called out, "You better rest up while you can, because were going on an important assignment here soon." Stein replied rounding the corner. Leaving the ex-SOLDIER to sweat-drop, he glanced down at the vile one more time before putting it in his pocket.

Upon exiting the grounds of DWMA, Zack walked very casually down the steps. But high above on a balcony Kidd watched him below, "One who can mimic Soul resonances huh? That is most strange." He muttered to himself, "I've researched all over, and my suspicions are true. Gongaga doesn't exist, neither does this SOLDIER. What are you hiding from us?" He asked quietly as Zack disappeared out of sight.

As he walked by the basketball court, he spotted Maka sitting all alone on the bench. She gazed at the ground, sadness and sorrow in her eyes. "What's so interesting about the ground?" He chuckled; Maka glanced up in surprise to see Zack standing over her. "Hey there." He smiled. She jumped up and hugged him, the ex-SOLDIER winced a bit as he crushed her. "Baka!" She gave him a Maka-chop to the head, his eyes bounced around as he rubbed the massive bump.

"What was that for?!" He scolded. "For scaring the hell out of me!" She exclaimed, "It was an accident!" Zack protested. "I could've killed you Zack…" She lowered her voice; Zack paused but gave a soft smile as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Maka I've been cut, stabbed, shot, and almost decapitated. This is nothing new to me, it wasn't your fault. I spaced out at the wrong time that's all." She gave a small smile, followed by another Maka-Chop. Causing the ex-SOLDIER to fall over with a dent in his head, "Baka!" She exclaimed.

Maka seated herself on the bench; Zack had shakily grasped the handles as he pulled himself up to sit. "Promise me you'll never do that again." She spoke quietly; Zack turned to her and gave a soft smile. "I promise, and thank you for the clothes." Maka rubbed the back of her head apologetically, "Heh, sorry I couldn't find anything a bit more casual. Soul isn't actually a "Casual" person." He smiled at her. "I can tell, but it's the thought that counts." He gave a small laugh. "Zack," Maka began looking off into the distance. "Who's Aerith?" She turned her gaze to him, "You keep muttering her name in your sleep, along with a few others." Zack was caught by surprise, and with a little embarrassment.

He sighed, "I guess you could say that we were once lovers," He looked up into the sky. "I figured, you obviously dream about her." Maka replied. "When you do that a lot when you love someone, I'm sure you dream about Soul." He turned to her with a devious look, causing her to turn a deep shade of red. "Now wait just a damn minute!" She exclaimed. "Hey, it's only natural to have feelings for someone close to you." The ex-SOLDIER smiled. "Well…it's not like I don't think about it from time to time." Maka spoke quietly. "Young love is so cute." Zack replied with a face that of a cat, causing Maka to form a tick mark.

"Anyway, how'd you meet this Aerith person?" She asked. "Erm, well I…eheheheh…fell through a roof." Zack rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yup, you're a keeper alright." Maka sweat-dropped. "But when I first laid eyes upon her, I was mesmerized. Zack smiled softly as he remembered meeting Aerith in her garden. "To make up for falling through her roof I took her out on a date, and what a date it was." He chuckled softly. "What happened to her Zack?" Maka asked. "Well, to be honest Maka I don't know. I haven't seen her in a long time." He sighed as he glanced at the ground. Maka then put her hand on the ex-SOLDIER's shoulder, "Hey, I'm sure you'll get to see her again." She smiled. Zack glanced up at her and smiled. "C'mon, what do you say we go round up the gang and play basketball?" Maka asked getting up, extending her arm to Zack. And for a moment he pictured Aerith, he then gave a smile. "Sure thing Maka." He replied taking her hand.

**Shadow: Looks like Zack and Maka are bonding really well, but can Zack learn to suppress the madness within him? Tune in next time! Shadowslayer out.**


End file.
